Untouched By The Sword
by Lightning Rays
Summary: Rebecca is back with two new friends, Catherine and Lorraine (as well as Alex and Rose) who will aid her when she returns to Albion. Her 'nephew' Logan has become corrupted under Reaver's mentoring and the five, Walter and the prince must fix Albion. And what is the harm coming from Aurora? I hope I can actually answer these questions in the story. {Sequel to UCBT, on hold. :( }
1. Another Day In Paradise

_"When my time is over, lying in my grave  
Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,  
"This man was a legend, a legend of his time.  
When he was at a party, the party never died."  
__Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say  
__Are we making history?  
__May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight,  
May we sing and dance 'till we lose our minds.  
We are only young if we seize the night  
Tonight, we own the night.  
Tonight, we own the night."_

_-The Wanted, We Own The Night_

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back to another of my stories! This is the sequel to Unchanged by Time, I welcome you all to Untouched by the Sword. I've changed the names a bit, so don't be discouraged, you've read this right you're fine. I must warn you, I have the Great Gatsby spoilers in this so be wary I say what happens to some people. So if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do because... *dreamy sigh* Gatsby. And it's required at my school to read it, and whether it's not at yours read it, you'll have no regrets. _Read the book. _It's an amazing book so yeah enjoy m'loves! Any questions on anything, put it in my reviews. Below is the link to my collection of the outfits I will use in this story. That's it, enjoy! J****ust put Polyvore before it and add a backslash. **

**ucbt/collection?id=3602785**

**Thankies et au revoir pour maintenant mes amies!**

**~Ray.**

* * *

_"You'll never know love, or friendship... And I feel sorry for you."_ I recited, coming straight from Harry Potter's mouth as I glared at the Crawler, who was too weak to crawl back into Walter. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and brought it over to the creature. It hissed as the bright screen came in contact with its face and just then it-

Stop, stop! I'm terribly sorry, it appears I'm a little too far ahead. Perhaps I should actually start at where we left off. All right, continue.

I stared at the screen as Furious Pete chowed down on something else, "See, I would be there to feed him and make him pancakes. Like I'd be a good wife and make my Canadian husband pancakes, 'Hey, hun, do you need some maple syrup?' I'd ask. 'SHOULD WE GO TO TIM HORTONS AFTER THIS?' 'CAN WE GET KETCHUP CHIPS' I NEED LOVE I'M SO ALONE."I took a bite out of my cheese stick and sobbed.

And before you go all 'Oh, stop your bawling, Rebecca. You have that Oliver dude, don't you?'

Well, no. It was too awkward for us, so after about the first date we were done. We stayed friends in the long run, now I'm just as alone as I was before. All I do most of the time is sit around in pajamas and go to work. The pajamas I was wearing currently was a Moriarty sweatshirt and plaid bottoms. I also had my hair in a braid from when I did it several hours ago and my feet were snuggled in fuzzy slippers.

Oh, and uh a lot of things have changed since we last talked. The other two and I came back home after a few months. Theresa gave promise we can come back, but it'd be in a new location, and we can come and go as we choose.

Alex, Rose and I all finished high school.

It's been four years since we've had any conversation, and I've just turned 21 about two months ago.

Alex and Rose are both staying with their parents and going to college. Me, however, I'm working and living with one of my friends.

My parents moved away after my brother and I moved out.

The friend I'm living with, I can describe now. My friends name is Catherine, but she likes to be called Cat. She's an Aries and likes long walks on the beach. Her boyfriend is in a band I don't recall the name of and his name is Kevin or something.

She's a year younger than me, left handed, and her favorite food is dark chocolate.

And me, being such a wonderful roommate, am making her cookies with dark chocolate chips. Pretty awesome, right?

We've known each other for about five or six years and after she graduated, we moved downtown and picked a cute little place that was pretty cheap and worked for both of us.

We've lived here about two years. (it's been almost three, if I recalled correctly.)

And currently, I was, yes, as you guessed it; crying over celebrities and Youtubers I can never have which is what I do almost every day.

I've barely seen Rose and Alex since they started college, which totally sucks since they were once so close to me and now I'm starting to feel a little bit like Gotye.

No, I won't sing.

Not yet, anyway.

I was carefully scrolling past my classmates posts about how they're so serious about their boyfriends and ugh like shut up I don't care. I'm not much of a love person after all and try as hard as I can to ignore all the stupid college guys that Rose and Alex try to set me up with.

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

Oh, and something even _better_ happened since we last talked.

Rose's boyfriend moved here and now they go to the same college. Isn't that just great? I'm just over here annoyed to no extent, but whatever it's not my choice.

At this point of my complaining and pouring my heart and soul onto my computer, I notice the door open a few feet to my left.

"Hey, Becca." the person said as they walked in. I looked up to see it was Cat.

She shook her keys free and shut the door behind her. "Hey, bud." I watched her as she put her keys in the small dish next to the door, and she hung up her coat.

"I'm gonna go change, brb."

"Have fun," I replied softly, and fixed my feet on the couch.

She returned about ten minutes later. She'd changed out of her work clothes into a grey knitted sweater I made for her in high school, and black shorts. She also had on snowflake patterned boots.

"I approve." I replied, giving her a thumbs up, and glanced over to the oven. "Oh. Can you check what's in the oven for me? It should be done right about now."

"Sure, I guess so." she walked over to the oven and opened it up.

"You'll need a hot pad, hun." I reminded her softly.

"Thanks." she flicked a small switch on top of the stove, lighting the top rack of the oven.

She gasped when she saw the cookies. "Yay, cookies, thanks!" she chimed, and pulled out an oven mitt to take out the treats.

She shut the oven door and turned it off, putting the hot cookie sheet on the stove. She found napkins near the fridge and served herself two cookies.

While she did that, I set up the living room, I put in the Hobbit (since I love to watch me some Aidan Turner... a lot) and put down a few pillows and blankets, turning off my computer.

I put down my plaid red blanket on my chair, and set my phone on top, as I was about to put Cat's blanket on her seat, my phone lit up. I poked the screen, and it was a message from Rose.

**Rose**: College sucks! I wish we could hang out and go back to Albion. :(

**Me**: When you finish, we can go back as much as you'd like to. You can do it, dude!

From the left of us, the doorbell went off. "Becca, did you hire another stripper?" asked Cat, breaking off a piece of a cookie and taking a bite.

"Nah, not since the last one fell down a stairwell..." I replied, and then my friend started laughing just like she did at the incident.

I grabbed the door, to find it was Lorraine. I forgot she was going to visit us since she doesn't have college classes this weekend.

"Yo, bro." I stated.

She smiled, "Hello, Catherine and Rebecca. I brought supplies, shall we commence the sleepover?"

I paused as I was about to let her in to look down at her attire. "Dude, this is literally the most laid-back I think I'll ever see you. And where are your glasses?" I reported to her, and the girl still standing in the hall looked down at what she was wearing too.

It wasn't anything more than comfortable black sweatpants, a blue sweater with her infamous slippers.

Behind me, I noticed Cat was still laughing from the mention of the dude that fell down the stairs. Her laughter evolved to squeaking, and I turned her away to welcome Lorraine into the house.

In her hands were bags; one a paper bag from a store, another a bag she used when she sleeps over. "I don't know where they are... And what's wrong with her?" Lorrie asked politely, as she strolled over to the couch and set the bags down.

"She's laughing because of what you did to that police stripper." I replied with a smirk.

She began laughing.

"You guys are dorks..." I went to the freezer and pulled out my icy _Caipirinha_ as well as Cat's and one for Lorrie.

Lorrie's and Cat's didn't have alcohol since they were 20, and not old enough to drink yet.

"Thank you," Lorrie responded, stirring hers.

I sat Cat's down on the stand next to her chair and took my seat of the other chair on the other side of the couch. As per usual, Lorraine took possession of the couch.

She opened up the bag from the grocery store, and tossed me a bag of goldfish. Followed that was a king size Reeses peanut butter cup and also a small container of pasta.

"Yey! Merci beaucoup!"

She must have said 'your welcome' in Korean or something because I had no idea what she said. All I can tell you was that it was _not_ Engrish.

She tossed Cat a bag of twizzlers and a snickers. She also set down a box which contained pizza.

"Thanks, Lorrie." she responded, as she took a sip of her drink.

"No problem, guys. Beck, are we going to start the movie?" she remarked, pulling out a container of sushi for herself and chopsticks.

I didn't answer since I was too busy eating my pasta. Instead; I reached for the remote, clutching my blanket as for it not to fall, and turned on the movie.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, 3/4 of my covers off. I got up from my bed, catching myself as I almost fell off. I wrapped my fuzzy plaid blanket around my back and pulled it over my head.

I shuffled into the living room to make breakfast.

I stopped when I saw Lorraine sleeping in a little ball on the couch.

"My... donuts." I heard her say and giggled.

That gave me an idea.

Instead, I shuffled back quietly to my room. I put back on my boots, and fixed my hair and took off my remaining make-up that lasted through the night.

I retrieved my purse from the front of the room, and stepped back out.

I went to the front door, and got my keys out of the small dish and stepped out of the house quietly.

I hopped down the steps, and walked out of the apartment building. I stepped hurriedly to my car, and opened up the driver door. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

I went to the nearest store, and picked up some donuts and two coffees and tea for myself.

I steadily drove back to the house, and tip-toed back into the door. I found the two were awake, and watching some cartoons on the couch.

"We were wondering where you were." Cat reported to me, turning her head over to me and smiled when she saw the coffee and donuts in my hands.

"Someone's dream inspired me to get these for us." I replied, and brought it over to the table and picked up my tea and breakfast and brought it over to my chair.

"Go get your stuff. The one with a 'C' is for Cat, and the 'L' is Lorraine's. What are we watching?"

"Some new kids show, I think..."

I shook my head in return, and stood up and set down my drink on the end table. I stepped over to the rack of DVD's that Cat and I had together, and pulled out one at random.

"Now we're going to watch the Great Gatsby." I replied, and popped in the disk.

With a few cheerful claps from Lorraine, I resumed my seat and took a bite out of my donut, washing it down with my tea and played the movie.

* * *

After the last of my sobs had stopped from the impact of Gatsby's death, I turned to them, my food long gone and the remaining tea at the bottom of my cup terribly cold.

I pulled out my phone to see if Alex and Rose wanted to go to Albion, and had a thought I might have to bring Lorrie and Cat with me.

With texts of 'Sure' and 'I don't have class', I stood up from my chair and said, "...I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Cat rolled her eyes as Lorraine laughed quietly.

"I'll go, I just need to change," the latter replied and I agreed.

"Get all your stuff together and after Cat and I change we'll go to your house and then we'll be all good. I recommend something you're not afraid to run in. Bring a bag with stuff you'd want for a walk or something." Cat and I excused ourselves and I went into my room to change.

I took a shower first, straightening my hair afterwards and walking over to my dresser.

I pulled on a oversized grey sweater and jeggings. I picked up my red tassel bag that I fit into my pocket. I slipped a few ponytails into my bag and some essentials along with my phone.

I stepped back out of my bedroom (it being a tad loud from my combat boots) just in time to notice my roommate walk out, too.

She had a Nirvana tank-top and jeans along with black converse. She carried a black bag behind her, which I assume must carry her belongings.

The two of us walked out to the living room where Lorraine was ready, and we left after I picked up Cat's coat for her.

We took off towards Lorraine's house and waited outside for her to change. She came back outside with a ruffled turquoise tank, jeans and white flats. She also had a leather brown bag with her and I was pleasantly surprised to see she'd put her glasses back on.

She got into the backseat of my car, since I told them we'll only need mine and I responded to her attire as I backed out and towards the location where Theresa said we can go back to Albion from.

"I said something you feel comfortable walking in. You sure, dude?" She nodded and I continued on my way.

I pulled up to the small building, the two staring at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What's here?" Cat asked as I stepped out, her and Lorraine following behind me.

"I need to show you two something, just don't scream out of shock or anything. Promises?" the two nodded and I stepped in the doors, pleasantly surprised to see Alex and Rose waiting for me.

"Why did you..?" started Alex, then stopped. "Oh, never mind why should I even ask. They comin' with?"

"Yeah." I responded, and walked over to the other door which opened to a sort of closet and again came our nether portal.

"Shall we?" I asked the four, gesturing politely to the door.

"We shall." Rose responded, and jumped in first, followed by Alex. I walked in with the remaining two, hoping they won't freak out when we arrive.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! My wisdom teeth still hurt, I'm sick, I found out I have to move and this week is just not my week at all. Well balls. I'm figuring everything out for the book currently.**

**Thankies et au revoir pour maintenant mes amies!**

**~Ray.**


	2. The Big Dirty

_"If I didn't take that chance, what would I be,  
What would I become? Just another friendless  
Acid spot on the back-buttock of a weeping society.  
So I took it! Took the chance, picked up the ball  
And ran, went for it! Threw caution to the teeth of the gale.  
__Never looked back just keep running- I did it!  
__Forget the past! There's nothing there!  
__Not even memories just a road you never  
__Traveled on winding backwards to a place  
__You never came from, where fruit grows on  
__Trees you never climbed. In an orchard where  
__You lost your virginity to a boy called Timothy,  
__Who died of Horlicks poisoning before you  
__Were born. No answers there..."  
_

_-Stephen Fry, "Stephen Gets Wired" A Bit of Fry and Laurie_

* * *

"Oh _hell_ no." were the first words spoken as soon as we got there.

It came from Cat, of course, if she had only a few words to say ever it would be that combination of words.

"It's not that bad, bud, I promise." I replied, watching Rose and Alex open up the next set of doors that led out to the ground.

The area where Theresa set up this new place is near Bowerstone Castle, or as most may recall, Fairfax. Sparrow and her husband Alex renamed it a while ago, something only the original three of us know about.

"Good morning, Lady Fiona, Melody and Emily!" said one passerby, a rather short man, who made up for his lack of height with a large bright hat.

"It's just Em, thank you." replied Alex firmly and the man tipped his hat at her.

"Good day." and he walked on.

"Forget you guys, I'm a lady," I reported to the two not named.

Lorraine questioned me immediately, "Why did they call you three by the wrong names?"

"Those are the right names," I returned. "My name here is Fiona, Rose is Melody and Alex is Em."

Cat and Lorrie nodded in return, and I walked forward the slightest. I didn't see anyone else, that man must have done something with Logan. My little 'nephew', as Rose, Alex and I like to call him, was now King. Oh, um.

One thing I _may_ have forgotten to tell you all, was that it changed a bit since it's going to be Fable III now. My house was in Brightwall Village, and my somewhat mature older son, is taller than me now. Don't even get me started on how weird it is. I just hope he finds someone nice, or I'll kill her. Literally, I'll kill her.

Sparrow, oh dear old Sparrow... She passed away about 10 years ago. I suppose I can tell you what happened.

If I recalled, at the time, Sparrow and her husband, Alex (he's different from our Alex), were celebrating their son's 10th birthday party. His name is Logan, and he called me his 'Aunty Fee', since at that point I'd changed my name to Fiona.

The young princess, Amelia, was only 5 and still today I feel so sad for the girl that she lost her mother at such a young age. But most of the impact hit Logan, you don't even want to know what happened to that boy for the way he is today.

Apparently, Sparrow fell sick a few days later and I guessed all those adventures after such a long time took a great toll on my good friend and shortly after that she died.

It feels like I almost killed her, the way I'm writing it. I knew she would one day, and we'd of course outlive her since we're not that old here and we don't really age, and our age goes back to normal when we get back home.

But it makes me feel so sad, I miss her constantly but sometimes that's just how life is. I remember holding onto Amelia at her funeral, she was clutching her teddy bear that her mother got her when she was young.

Logan was in tears and had to be escorted out with his father. Not long after that, Alex passed too. At that time, Logan's exterior had gone completely cold. He was emotionless and when Alex, Rose or I tried to draw him into a hug or a conversation, he wouldn't allow it.

He was 16 at that point, and took the crown.

I remember when he was a little Logie and he would walk around the castle in his birthday suit and steal Reaver's hat. Don't even get me _started_ on that bloody hat. I believe at one point, I'd actually put an arrow through it.

Oh, I forget again, Reaver's changed plenty. He's now an 'industrialist' and he's 'given up' pirating for good and will now only annoy the hell out of Logan furthermore. Okay, now that that's done, we can get back to what's going on now.

"Fee, I'm gonna go back to Brightwall and I'll make sure Thomas isn't up to something, I'll have my phone so I'll see y'all later!" Rose announced, gave us all hugs and was gone as the Guild Seal transported her away.

Immediately after that, Alex was leaving too. "I'm leaving for the market," she continued, and looked at her watch. "I'm picking up a new weapon I had shipped in, it's supposed to be so cool. Auf Wiedersehen." the three of us waved to her, and she was also gone.

I turned back to Cat and Lorrie, and ushered them forward. "Oh come on, we've got people to see! Walter said he's got something to talk to Princess Amelia about, and I'm gonna go make sure it's not bad. Follow me."

I quickly pulled out my bow and strapped it to my back again, and making sure my pack of arrows were resting on the top of the bag. I drew to the stairs of the back of the castle. I kicked off a black feather from my boot and the two followed me to the castle, through the kitchen.

I waved to the kitchen staff, and walked up the stairs and through the next few rooms and was quite pleased when I bumped into Walter.

"Lady Fiona! Pleasure to see you again."

"All the same to you, Sir Walter." I replied with a grin.

"And who are these two young women behind you?" he asked, and I had almost completely forgotten about Cat and Lorrie at this point.

"Oh, excuse me. These are my very close friends. This is Cat...thrine, and this is Lorraine."

He extended his rather large right hand to them, who shook them immediately as to not seem rude. "Nice to meet you both. Well, are you coming with, Fiona? I've got something to speak to Princess Amelia about."

I turned to the other two. "Would you like to come with?"

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry."

"And I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"No problem," Walter replied, and summoned two people to help them. "See to it that these two will be taken care of while they are at the castle." and they were gone and it was just Walter and I.

"Actually, I was going to go make sure that Reaver isn't bugging Logan to no extent. I'll be sure to catch up with you and Amelia in a bit. Combat room as per usual, correct?"

He nodded.

"All right, see you in a bit!" and I left to the War Room.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

A bright light drew the princess out of her sleep, Jasper, his butler, had drew his curtains back. "What a dreadfully sorry sight..." the butler announced, and turned back to the princess who had let out an uncouth groan. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?"

With another noise drawn out of her, the princess rolled over. "What? Oh. Go away, Jasper." she replied, but the butler ignored her and continued to open the blinds around the princesses bedroom.

"Now that is hardly a response of a princess," Jasper answered, and strolled over to the princesses large bed. "I'm afraid it is time to rise. And with your permission, I shall awake up your sleeping partner."

Jasper threw back the comforter, and the dog sat up from its position on its back and barked happily. "Ah, yes. One's heart soars before such regal bearing." the princess drew her dog back to pet it and Jasper continued on. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

The dog was now flipped over and the princess addressed him, "Come on, Archie boy. If I have to get up, then so do you." Archie then jumped off the bed, to look up at the white-haired butler with his puppy dog eyes.

"It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that," the said man responded to the dog, hands on hips. "Oh, very well. Good dog." He reached out one hand to pet the dog's head, the princess standing up afterwards. "What a pair... the kingdom is doomed."

At this point, both the princess and Archie were up. "Now, madam, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today's activities." the butler had arranged two outfits for her, one more of a regal princess outfit, and one that's more of a practical outfit. "Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the garden. No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young... 'friend'."

"I've taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose." she stood next to the one on the left, the elegant one as he liked to put it.

"Notice the fine stitching. The delightful choice of fabric. The... oh, what's the use?" he could see she wasn't really listening in the slightest, but decided to add, "Master Elliot is a charming boy, but perhaps wearing pajamas to meet him will send the wrong message?"

Obviously, she chose the one on the right, the more practical one. "Of course." was all Jasper had said, and behind them the door opened up. "Perhaps you ought to make your way to Elliot now." as she stepped out of the doors, Jasper had one last thing to tell her. "And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper. Have a good day, madam."

"Will do. Bye, Jasper." she stepped out of her doors, and two soldiers saluted her as she walked past and descended the large and winding staircase.

She followed a normal route she would if she were to meet Elliot. Down another two suitcases, and past the tomb she had been in just years ago, she found Elliot.

Before she could stop him, Archie ran up to the unsuspecting Elliot, who had kneeled down when he noticed the dog coming toward him. "Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?" the dog barked.

"Good. We shall face our enemies together, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will."

The princess walked forward with an amused laugh. "Then the kingdom is safe," she added, playing along with him.

The dog got off of Elliot, jumping around and standing next to his mistress again.

"Ah, our fair princess. Your two brave knights will protect you with their lives."

"I can look after myself, you know."

"Really? I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?"

She pulled the surprised man forward into a kiss, only getting positive reinforcement. "How's that?" she asked when she'd let go.

"That's... I'd have to say that's quite satisfactory. I thought you'd never get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"

"Yes. Did something happen?"

He was slow to return his response, "I'm not sure," he returned, "But everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual. And it's even worse down in the city."

Elliot turned and stood up onto the large fencing, holding on. The princess followed and leaned over. She didn't see that many bad things than normal in Industrial, or the Market.

"You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them." the princess turned away from the city, only to see Elliot had gotten down and she looked back to him. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

She nodded in agreement, "If you think it will help."

"I do. They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess." at this point, he held out his right hand for her to take. "So, my good princess, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you." she accepted it, and the two walked off to the castle.

"Good. Now let's go." the pair walked past the tomb, and Elliot kept his talking on, "I can't believe your brother could have had a worker executed. But sometimes I think... well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks _so_ tired _all the time."_ she nodded in silent agreement, walking up the first flight of stairs.

"I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him. I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately." with another flight of stairs completed, he also added.

"I've also heard Lady Fiona, Melody and Emily are back in Albion, who knows what they have been doing these past few years that they haven't been back. I believe Fiona will be with Sir Walter in the castle."

The two walked into the kitchen, in the back of the castle and the kitchen staff turned around to look at them, an obvious look of almost fear on their faces. The head chef decided to take the liberty to talk for the rest of them, "Welcome, your majesty. Such an honor to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

The princess cleared her throat, and Elliot stood a few feet away, near the staff as she began her speech.

"You have all been through some difficult times, and the king had been too... preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." from the left of them, the door to the main part of the castle had been opened and Walter was standing there.

"You call that a royal speech?" Sir Walter asked the princess, who had at this point, almost had a smile on her face until the man spoke. "You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable." then, the tall man laughed, "It was bloody marvelous!" he turned around, the princess stepping forward.

"Right then, ready for today's training?" from the bottom of the steps, Elliot announced, "Take good care of her, Walter."

The door shut, and the two walked the corridors. "I suppose you've heard the rumors then. Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day."

As they walked, they found the door to the castle sealed off and at least thirty people standing there. One man in the front held a clip board out. "A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods."

The man in front waved an arm toward the taller man next to the princess. "Sir Walter. What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition? We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."

"Oh, very well." Sir Walter accepted the clip board, scribbling his name down and returning it. "But I'm just an old soldier, I doubt my name would mean anything." he turned to the princess with a smile growing on his face. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greatest honor." he held up the petition to her, with a pen in his hand.

She accepted it with a smile. "I'd be happy to sign." she scrawled out fourteen letters and gave back the utensil.

"Thank you, my princess. Your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it." the two walked on towards the combat room.

"That was a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own. Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room. Come on." she stepped over to the array of swords and picked one up. "You have made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it."

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V.:**

With the only thing coming from Reaver were pick-up lines and empty promises, I decided he was doing no harm to Logan, and left immediately, drawing myself down to the combat room where Walter and Amelia are supposed to be.

I passed a man who was more than eager to get my signature for something-or-other about poverty and I happily agreed. I however, noticed that Princess Amelia and Walter Beck had signed above my name.

I put down 'Fiona Hackett' and gave it back to him with a soft smile and took off towards the room they disappeared off to. I clicked open the door quietly, just to observe how she was doing, and when I did I noticed she had narrowed her eyes and lunged at Walter, breaking the sword in half.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?"

At this point, I was leaning against one of the doors, and the princess just noticed me. I stepped forward to see what was the big deal, "Listen, there's something-" interrupting Walter, the combat room doors flew open. "Walter! You have to come quickly. All of you."

"What happened?" I asked the terrified Elliot.

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration." I turned to Walter, who hung his head. "This is not good."

I sighed and the three of us ran after Elliot.

"They're right inside the castle grounds. I've never seen so many people out there," Elliot had told us as we followed him to one of the windows near the large door of the entrance.

And for no reason, and at the same time (but different pitches) Walter and I said, "Balls." I tried to make sure that it didn't look like I'd said it, and Walter didn't seem to notice and continued on, "I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of."

"All I'm gonna say is this is not gonna end well." I added afterwards. the crowd outside looked menacing, but they were in for it, I can tell you that.

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him."

"I'm coming with." I responded to the hasty Walter and he nodded, and added to the princess and Elliot.

"Stay here." he put a hand onto the princesses shoulder, "There's still something we need to talk about."

I followed Walter up the stairs, leaving the two.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

"I have a horrible feeling about this. We can't just stand here. We need to do something." Elliot announced, grabbing one of the princess's hands.

And as if he said at the right time, he added, "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter and Fiona, find out what Logan's going to do. Let's go while we can."

"They must be in the War Room." the princess responded, following Elliot up the stairs. "Then let's get there before anyone sees us." when she had finally caught up to him, he was peeping through the key hole leading to the War Room.

"Quick, you can see them."

They looked through it, and heard Walter say, "Think about what you are doing, Logan." "

I'm protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again." he turned to the soldier, and started giving orders. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

"Logan, this is wrong," Lady Fiona added, being held back by soldier's weapons as well as Walter.

"You can't do this." the latter finished.

One of the guards closer to Walter had given him a knee smash. "Walter!"

"Never tell me what I can't do." Logan said lowly, pointing to the man on the ground.

"You can't let him kill all those people. you're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you." Elliot whispered to her, as he grabbed her shoulders softly to look at her in the eyes. "We have to do something."

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V.:**

As I tried to get Walter off the ground, the door to the War Room was thrown open. "What are you doing here?" asked Logan roughly to Amelia. "The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now."

"She is no child, Logan." I tried, but the princess took over.

"I'm here to stop you, you can't kill those people."

"No, wait-" Walter tried, but Logan quieted everyone.

"Enough." he was still glaring at his little sister. "How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe _you_ should be the one making these decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." he held up a hand, which he turned into a fist.

The soldiers that Logan had with him grabbed Walter, me, Amelia and Elliot. "Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially."

In the throne room, Walter and I were already there, stood on opposite sides while Logan was sitting in his throne. The door opened up, and one of the soldiers yelled to Elliot, "Move!"

"I'm going." with a rough push, the brunette found himself on the ground. "Leave him alone." the princess growled back to the guards, extending a hand to help him up.

"I'm all right, I'm all right."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together."

They regained their composure and sat back up.

"Keep walking," the guards said behind them and Logan, from his lazy position on the throne announced, "Here come the saviors of the people." as the pair stopped their walking, Logan said. "Come closer, sister."

The pair separated hands, and Logan continued his speech, "Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood." he paused, to send a soulful glare to me. "Twice." he then went back to glaring at Elliot. "And a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong."

Logan immediately stood up to cut off Elliot. "Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs."

"Punish me, then." the princess said boldly to her brother, daring him to do it.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one." he began to take steps down to stand in front of her, continuing his speech with every step. "You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." he took the attention over to the few people that were outside that were standing the closest to me. "Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will will be punished? These strangers, or this boy. The sentence will be death."

"What?" asked the princess while Elliot added, "No... this can't be."

At this point, Logan had made it down the final step and was finally standing in front of the princess.

"You are the princess. Decide."

"Your majesty, Logan. Please." Walter tried.

"Logan, I implore you. Don't do this." I added, before he held up his hand.

"Silence." he looked to his sister once again. "I am giving you the power over life and death." she desperately held onto Elliot's hand.

"No, I won't do this."

"If you can't choose, I will. They will all be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness, we can't- we just can't-" Elliot said, until he finally looked Amelia in her eyes. "Choose me. You can't let them all die. Choose me."

She stood back, the soldiers holding onto the people and now as well as Elliot. With a shaky hand, she pointed to the soldiers holding the people.

"It should be me. Don't do this, it should be me." Elliot replied.

"The boy lives, kill the rest now." Logan announced, and the soldiers went off with the people.

"I'll never forgive you for this," the princess growled as she whirled around to glare at her brother.

"Good, then you'll never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

Back in the princess's room, she stood huffing trying to control her anger over the side of the couch. Jasper walked over, hands folded and tried to comfort her.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Amelia. I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into madness."

"I have to do something, I can't just stay here."

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V.:**

"You're not. We're leaving the castle tonight." I announced coolly, as Walter and I walked into the doors of the princesses' bedroom.

"This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new leader. It needs a Hero."

I almost scoffed aloud. What are Alex, Rose and I? Next door neighbors?

"It's time to see if you're ready."

"Ready for what?" returned Amelia immediately.

"To be your mother's daughter." the fuming princess finally stood back from the couch and Jasper announced, "Very good, I will pack some essentials."

"There is no time, we take nothing." I retorted.

"What? Not even pajamas?"

"Come on, we must leave now." Walter said, and the four of us walked to the door.

"Don't worry, madam. I shall follow you wherever fate may take us."

"And you know I'm always here, Amelia." I added with a smile. "Wait, Walter. What happened to my friends?" I asked, wondering what had even been done with Cat and Lorrie.

"They are right outside," he returned and when we walked out into that pouring rain, he wasn't wrong. "I should have done something in the throne room, I should have stopped him." Walter sighed, almost beating himself up over something he couldn't have stopped.

"What happened in there was something that none of us could have done anything about," I replied to him, the two girls following behind our group down the princess's staircase.

"And all you would have accomplished would have been your own death."

"Still, maybe I should have taken you away sooner."

Jasper, Walter and the princess had their own small conversation as I filled in Cat and Lorrie in on what happened.

"What about Elliot? We can't leave him here."

"Don't worry," returned Walter. "He's safe, and he can take care of himself." We found ourselves in the garden in the back of the castle.

"There is something rather sinister about this garden at night," announced Jasper, still complaining about the water getting in his shoes.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle." asked the princess.

"We are. But there's something we must do first." answered Walter.

We walked down the steps to the catacombs where they buried Sparrow and Alex.

"It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last fallen Hero."

"I never thought I'd enter this place again." Jasper stated.

"Me too." I added.

"You should have known better." Walter finished.

* * *

**A/N: That was actually rather long. ._. I get to pack all fucking weekend. 3 And no, I will not watch my fucking language becaUSE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME SO I WON'T BE LADY-LIKE. I'm gonna go eat my yogurt and drink my Peace tea and write more. *flees***  
**Thankies et au revoir pour maintenant mes amies! :)**  
**~Ray.**


	3. Way of the Road

_Le jour s'est levé s__ur une étrange idée._  
_Je crois que j'ai rêvé q__ue ce soir je mourrais._  
_Le jour s'est levé p__lein de perplexité._  
_Si ce n'était pas un rêve q__u'il faille s'en aller, s__'en aller._  
_Comme le jour avançait e__n moi je pensais._  
_Si ce n'était pas un rêve j__'ai tout à aimer._  
_Quand le jour s'est couché j__'ai réalisé._  
_Que ce n'était qu'une trêve d__ans ma réalité._  
_Nous sommes ici pour croire r__ien d'autre à laisser croire._  
_Croire que l'on meurt ce soir p__our qui veux bien voir._

_-Telephone, Le jour s'est levé_

* * *

"The night your mother died, I promised her I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough." Walter announced, the six of us walking down the staircase leading down to the catacombs, the small candles lighting our path to where my old friend was put to rest.

"This is your history, this is your legacy." I glanced over to the taller man and gave a soft head shake.

"You're sounding rather dramatic, Walter." I remarked.

Cat, from two steps behind me, kicked off dust from her shoes. "Bec- I mean Fiona, if anything happens to these shoes..."

"Your shoes are fine, Cat."

Walter continued his speech about how it's finally time for a a Hero to come back to Albion. Seriously, I've been here since before he's been born. Soon I'm gonna shoot him with an arrow. Speaking of weapons... I reached into my red tassel bag and pulled out two light swords and handed them to Cat and Lorrie.

"You might need these," was all I said and I lent them carriers to put the weapons in. I had to switch out Lorraine's for something even lighter, apparently it was too 'heavy' for her.

We approached the coffins of my dear fallen friend, and her husband and I sighed and looked away. Walter stood next to what looked like a sitting weeping angel, all I was going to tell him was 'don't blink'.

He kneeled down in front of the blocks next to the statue and paused briefly before pushing in a brighter white stone. The hands that were up on the statue fell, a large chain going up with the smoke. Something rather familiar was resting in her hands, and Amelia stepped forward to examine it.

"What is this?"

"It's a Guild Seal." I answered, and patted mine which sat in my pocket. (which had also been changed, as well.)

"It chooses those who have power inside them. Those who have the potential to become legends." Walter added, making it totally dramatic, if you were to ask me.

"Take it!" I chanted to her, clapping the slightest before stepping back as the princess put out her hands to grasp the object. "Is something supposed to happen?" asked she, and before she knew it, the device began to glow, and she was gone.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.:

"Who are you?" was the first question she asked, finding herself on some strange platform with the same pattern as the _objet d'art_ that she just picked up.

"I am Theresa," answered the woman a few feet in front of her. "The Seer of the Spire. I guided your mother, and your aunts in their greatest triumphs. But _you_ have an even greater destiny ahead of you. The Seal awoke at your touch, as it would no one else's. This means the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders."

Oh yeah, she just picked something up and now suddenly everything depends on her, okay. Makes sense. She showed her ahead, in front of every locked gate and chest that she is to open.

"Before you lies the path you were born to take. And at its end is the kingdom you were born to rule. Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot overcome these gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people."

She brought the attention back to her, and a hologram of Jasper showed up in front of her. "For now, you have the support of three friends. Jasper, who will serve you always."

Two other figures showed up, this time it was Fiona and next to her was Walter. "And Lady Fiona and Sir Walter Beck. They will be your greatest allies. Together you have already taken the first step in your journey. Walk through the gate and claim your reward."

Watching Theresa as the gate unlocked, she stepped up to the chest, and opened it. She found inside a maroon glove and put it on. "This gauntlet will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you. You will return here when you have gathered enough followers to reach the next gate. Now go. Walter, Fiona and Jasper will follow wherever you lead. And one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will do so too." the seer disappeared, and bewildered, Amelia walked to the gate where she was brought back to the Catacombs.

* * *

Beck's P.O.V.:

She hadn't been gone for long, before she returned to us, this time at a place appearing to be some sort of Cullis Gate.

"Well? Do you... Do you feel any different?" Walter persisted the moment she reappeared.

"Of course she feels different, just think of fire and point it below you." I recommended, sending a knowing smile back to Walter.

"If you say so." replied the princess, and did as I told her, though it seemed a bit more complicated than from when I first used my fireball spell. She aimed it to the bottom and released it, and I pulled Cat away from the floor as it shifted apart, the coffins now on either side of the spacious room.

"It bloody worked! You really are a Hero!" Walter admonished, his booming voice ever louder in this echoing room.

"Just like I said she was..." I added afterwards.

"It wasn't that I didn't believe you, Lady Fiona, I just wasn't sure. Logan never got any of these abilities."

"I know."

And the wonderful butler, Jasper, was always there to dispose of our awkward pauses. "I never doubted you for a second, madam."

The six of us began to walk down the stairs, and Walter said, "It's pretty narrow."

Lorraine added, "And rather dim."

With nothing but a childish comeback in mind, I replied, "...you're dim."

"Can you not?" she added.

"First of all, how dare you," I responded and Cat, Lorrie and I giggled childishly.

In the meantime, Jasper and Walter carried on their conversation, "You never did care for confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?"

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?"

I glanced over to Cat, and whispered over to her, "Well that escalated quickly."

"So when exactly were you going to tell us about this little place of yours?" inquired Lorrie politely, the conversation between Jasper and Walter becoming a bit worse when the latter threatened to... well, in his words 'strike a butler on the bonce' which is pretty humorous.

"Eventually," was all I replied with.

After the tunnel-ish area, we came across a very open space that Walter described perfectly. "Now, this is more like it! Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen... Just the way a castle's escape route should be."

I smiled to myself as I thought about when I'd first come into here. It was years ago, and my only company at the time was Sparrow. I think Amelia was only two or three, and she wanted this place set up no matter what. The sooner the better, she had said. I missed her so much.

Jasper's crisp voice brought me out of my trance, "I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan? Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously."

"It's simple," responded Walter. "We have to stop Logan."

"How am I supposed to do that? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person." Amelia said.

"Exactly. That is why we need to find allies. And a lot of them. Once you prove what you are, people will follow you, and many of them will be willing to fight."

"I can't say that Cat and Lorrie are up or... ready for a fight, but I've got some people that we can call up." I announced, ignoring the glares from the mentioned.

"But of course, they need a leader. Someone to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution." at 'revolution', Lorrie and I shared a knowing glance and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Amelia to Cat, who was only shaking her head at our childish attitude.

"You know, if it doesn't work out, the castle will have _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables._" I said.

"Be careful when you go across that bridge, don't _Look Down._" Lorraine said and I snorted out a laugh.

"And then the color will be changed to red, _the color of angry men_."

"Or black _the dark of ages past_."

"Or red, _a world about to dawn._"

"Or black, _the night that ends at last_."

"Red, _the color of desire._"

"Black, _the color of despair._"

"I once _Dreamed a Dream_ that this would happen."

"Listen very closely, Fiona... _Do You Hear The People Sing_?"

"In _One Day More,_ Lorrie, we'll stop and make camp."

"Okay, guys, you can stop it's starting to freak me out," Cat added, and the two of us were quiet, still giggling every now and then.

I pulled out my phone just to see if I got any messages from either Mel or Em. I got a new snapchat from Em, who just sent a rather nice looking picture of her new weapon. The caption said 'whattup'.

I sent back a picture of the group, not realizing at the time I'd taken the perfect picture of Jasper's terrified visage after he saw a bat. I captioned it 'you know, the usual'.

"Bats! Take cover!" yelled the butler, and covered his head.

I set it back into my pocket, and went to take out my bow, until Walter stopped me. "Well, Amelia. This is your chance to show us what you've got."

The bats were attacking Jasper the most, mainly because the poor man screamed every time one came within a foot of him. Amelia did as she was told, and the bats were gone within minutes.

"Your mother would be proud." Jasper chimed, wiping himself off as if the bats had gotten something on him.

"Indeed she would, Amelia." I responded with a grin.

The six of us began the journey again, and Walter spoke up. "I'm proud of you too, old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It is merely a matter of hygiene. Bats are filthy creatures." the other returned.

Sir Walter let out a rough laugh as we continued. "Anyway, I think we've just seen the first proof of what you can do. You are the Hero who can lead this land in a revolution. Bats are just the beginning."

Walking down another flight of stairs, even _more_ bats began to sprout up out of nowhere.

"More bats! Get ready to cast some magic!" Walter said to Amelia and she did.

As we approached the sewers, even more of them appeared and I noticed Jasper had covered his eyes. "You've certainly got the hang of that spell. Shall we proceed?" Walter asked, and the six of us traveled through the sewers.

"Ugh, what an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial." Jasper said.

"I'll say." I agreed.

"Very likely." Walter answered. "Not the safest place for us right now, but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface."

We stumbled upon a somewhat promising looking place from what we'd just come from. There were yet again an infinite number of candles surrounding the place. Jasper answered the unanswered question. "It appears to be a dead end."

I smiled softly, recognizing the Cullis Gate.

"Not quite." I responded, and watched Amelia walk up the two or three steps onto the top.

"What's that?" asked Jasper.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Cullis Gate. Sort of a magical transportation system for Heroes."

"Well, you're not wrong." I shrugged, and the princess let go of the spell onto the circle.

Before we knew it, the six of us were transported.

* * *

We found ourselves in a smaller room than the last. The light that had transported us vanished, and from the left of me fell Jasper. The man should not have gotten himself into this. But he is good company, and we will protect him no matter what, so I helped him up from the ground.

Walter wandered off to the center of the room where there was a large map of Albion. "You know... it must be... It's your mother's Sanctuary. She used to talk about it all the time, of course I never thought it was _real_." Jasper and I followed the others to the table, and Walter said, "Well... I don't believe it. Jasper! This book, it has your name on it. Look."

"That's not possible." however, the butler stepped up to the table and picked up the book, after giving it a good dusting off and opened it. "'For Jasper'," he read. "Well, I grant you it is possible. But it must be a coincidence."

"Oh don't be a dolt," replied Walter. "Sparrow must have left it here for you. What is it called?"

"The book of Heroes," returned Jasper. "How extraordinary."

"Does it say how to get out?" Walter asked.

"This really is most remarkable. Everything that we could possibly want to know about Heroes and this place is right here in these pages." after his initial scanning of the pages, Jasper set the book back down and shut it. He stood back up properly, and said, "This map functions as a travelling mechanism. Simply choose where you want to go and, well, it should take you there."

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Walter, "Right, we can use that."

Now, me; I already knew this information. I'd recently got a Sanctuary a few years ago, so I know how it works.

"Pssh, my Sanctuary looks _much_ cooler than this," I added with a posh tone to my voice.

"Oh really?" returned Cat. "What, is it full of pictures of Aidan Turner, or something?"

I looked down with a harsh pink dusting my cheeks. "S-shut up, Cat."

In the meantime, Amelia had chosen a place on the map, and I just so happened to spend a lot of time there. With Jasper staying in the Sanctuary, the other five of us went off to Mistpeak.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sorry for the Les Mis references up there, since my friend Lexie (Lorraine) loves Les Mis. (I'm always sad when watching it, so I don't anymore.) And in other news, I realized I have a huge problem with Peace tea, and I have no shame whatsoever. I've had like 10 of the 24 fl oz cans in the past 2 weeks. #notsorry. Omc, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Anyway, still cleaning like a mofo and I kind of wish I wasn't. I'm sick of going through it and I'm just really tired of cleaning all of dis stuff. We haven't gotten much back from the place we went to, and we need to be out by July 31st. I need a three bedroom for my family and I and ugh. The school year is wrapping up for me, I end tomorrow (June 12th) (Way too late to end school, in my opinion. At my old school I went to about 6 years ago, they let us out June 4th at the latest!) And something else. **

**Dear the French, **

**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIKE ARTICLES?**

**Love, Ray.**

**Well, long description is long... That's all for now I guess.**

**Thankies et au revoir pour maintenant mes amies!**

**~Ray.**


End file.
